


5 times Alex said I love you and one time J'onn did

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: Alex tried five times to say she lives J'onn and one time he says it and she hears it.





	

i.  
Fear, sickness. Guilt. Alex Danvers felt as she ran out from where her boss, mentor, friend, secret crush was by himself with a bomb that was going to explode within the next two minutes. The sweaty hot tears were streaming down her face as she jogged out of the danger zone. She didn’t hear anything when her friends tried to console her. Hank was in there and was going to be dead. Dead. She nearly threw up at the thought of having to go and find his dead body blasted to bits. 

“Please.” She whispered not caring who saw the drenching tears run down her face

She watched the doorway waiting for the figure of Hank running out at the last second. But despite her hope she knew he wouldn’t leave until he disarmed the bomb, he was way too honourable.

Five, four, three, two, one. Closing her eyes she gave out a sob bracing for the sound of the explosion metal flying out and killing the one man she cared for more then she had ever cared for even more then her own father.

It never came. Silence. Looking back up she saw a familiar figure emerge from the entrance she gasped not believing her eyes.

Hank was there carrying the bomb holding it up triumphantly a small glimmer of victory in his eyes sparkled as his eyes landed on her.

Before she could even think she pushed herself up and ran forward trying vainly not to shout out his name and hug him. Just to reassure herself that she wasn’t seeing things.

Reaching his side she looked up at him only just realizing how close she had come to losing him that night. He looked down to her and what seemed to be a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He walked past and she was left looking after him. Watching as he made his way back to the Ute they shared refusing medical attention she whispered lightly so no one would hear her.

“I love you.”

ii.

The next time she murmured those words were not long after she found out about his true self. It didn’t really change much in her head it actually explained so much about why he wouldn’t allow anyone to become close and now because she knew they were drifting closer and Alex hoped one day it could be as close as she wanted to believe it could be.

But that wouldn’t happen if bloody Non killed him. 

She paced trying her best to keep herself together. Hank no J’onn had been kidnapped right in front of her eyes she hadn’t been able to do anything. He had been protecting Kara and her and he had payed for it.

Turning around she punched the wall with a furious cry earning a few odd looking glances from some of the agents walking past. Rubbing her now sore and red hand she cursed it wasn’t going to help J’onn if she got herself hurt. 

Once again she went up to Vasquez hoping that something anything had turned up. It would be better than the absolute nothing they grasped at now.

“Please tell me you found something.” Alex begged going up holding hope for something which seemed impossible

“Sorry.” The look that Vasquez gave her made Alex stop and wonder if she knew of her hopeless crush on J’onn

Alex stood there and watched her hand slowly wringing themselves to death. Something had to turn up. Why had Non taken him in the first place out of all the agents it had to be him.

Suddenly the screen came to life and Non was on it. He was saying something she didn’t care what to busy looking behind him for any sign of J’onn.

“I need to speak to Henshaw himself.” She finally interrupted not caring for his exploits

Nodding he turned away and she saw him sitting there chained to a chair looking fine but after scrutinising him for the past three years she could see the fear in his movements.

“Director Danvers.” Blinking back the tears that were battling to escape her eyes she never ever wanted to hear that title. It meant that J’onn would be gone.

She watched in horror as Non revealed his true motives for capturing J’onn. Alex gulped knowing that she might not be able to save J’onn this time. Thinking this she opened her mouth to say something but the footage flickered leaving her standing there looking at where J’onn had been not to second ago.

-00-

Driving up she knew that if this mission failed that if Non betrayed his promise and killed all of them it would be on her. General Lane had made that more than clear but it was her last chance to save the man she wanted.

Driving up she grabbed Astra more than a little roughly she was the reason J’onn’s life was in danger. Marching forward she waited for what must have been only a few seconds but felt like years before she saw Non land holding J’onn by the back of the neck making her want to scream fury at him.

Unlocking the cuffs she allowed Astra to go to her husband and seeing J’onn look at her in disbelieve she smiled ever so slightly.

Walking over he went to her side and his voice had never sounded so good to her.

“When we get back to headquarters I’ll remind you of our policy against negotiating with terrorists but for now I’ll just say… Thanks.” He winked at her and she smiled more brightly then thought possible.

Whispering so quietly that even Kara wouldn’t be able to hear she glanced at J’onn.

“I love you too much.”

iii

I was fighting for breath Astra had me in a death grip holding me against what would be a deadly fall. The only way out was to talk my way out otherwise I was a dead person.

“Please Astra.” I begged thinking that I might not live to ever see Kara again, never to tease her on her eating habits never to go back to work. Never to go back and have one of those rare smiles J’onn only gave to me.

Suddenly she felt herself fall forward and saw Astra stumbling back as if something had pushed her…

“I thought your kind were dead.”

“I am the last.” Oh no Alex knew that voice from anywhere

She watched as they fought knowing that it could only end badly. She watched as J’onn fell for the first time in her entire life she saw him on his knees just to protect her. Taking a breath she knew what she was going to do. She would kill Astra if necessary but today wasn’t the day she was going to fail J’onn.

Creeping up behind her taking a silent deep breath and shoved the crowd up Astra’s torso. The sword went through so smoothly she wondered if she had even hit Astra for a moment. She watched as the person that Kara still loved fell to the ground breathing rapid and unhelpful to her need of air.

J’onn had fallen to the ground and was looking up to her with what could only be described as awe. As he started to get up she couldn’t help but let the words die on her lips barely a whisper she wasn’t even sure if she had opened her mouth but in her head she knew she had once again said a silent whisper of a promise.

“I love you, I can't to lose you.”

iv

“I want to help you!” I screamed for once my voice not loud enough to heard not clear enough to get through to Kara

“Doesn’t look like help.” No, no Kara was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing

“NO!” Alex gasped in fright as she saw Hank run forwards thrusting his body in front of her trying to protect her from Kara but it was of little avail

Kara just flung him across the road and Alex stared at him praying that he wasn’t dead seeing him breath in she gave out a sob.

“Kara this isn’t you.” Wetness rolled down her face tears? When had she started to cry?

“Nothing can stop me!” Her eyes turned red and Alex closed her eyes out of all the luck in the world she had to be killed by her own sister. What is wrong with you world?!

It never came once again something had saved her before she could feel the never ending pain and Isolation. Looking up seeing J’onn fighting not Hank but J’onn. 

No, no. She watched as Kara maneuvered around him till he hit her down plummeting to the ground. It was enough for her to remain relatively uninjured but enough to stun her. Grabbing my gun with the unbroken arm I shot her with the medicine. 

I ran to her like any sister would but then I thought of J’onn looking up I saw he was staring at me intently. 

“Run, please.” I begged knowing that we only had seconds before the DEO would regain their heads

Winking he gave the ghost of a smile and shifted back into Hank to show that he was in fact their boss. The idiot. No, he went tonto his knees not unlocking his slightly red eyes from her own. He was being surrounded by the DEO who were pointing guns at him.

“No, no, no.” I whispered distraught as they handcuffed him he was strong enough to resist but he didn’t only looking at me with more intensity then he had ever before.

I watched as he was taken away and as I watched his retreating back turned away from even though he strained his neck to see me.

“No, this had to be a nightmare. I’ll wake up and he’ll be at the DEO smiling his ass off. I love him to much to lose him. Now.”

V

Fire, heat, sweat, pain. Why was I feeling this? I had been talking to J’onn and now I was lying on the ground trying to pick myself up. I could hear the fighting going on I could hear J’onn’s grunts of effort…and pain? 

I knew that sound he was hurt, not again. I tried to stand up but before my legs could move as I had wanted them too I felt a clawed hot hand grab my arm painfully and screaming.

“STAND DOWN, STAND DOWN! Or I’ll scrape her brain out of her skull.” No I saw J’onn he was hunched over grunting I could see his blood I could see his efforts I could see that if he didn’t stop straining the probability of him dying increased.

“No, no. J’onn go save the city save Kara.” Save yourself. I gasped in fear the claws were digging into my neck making it painfully to speak but I had to get through to him

“No, no. NO!” I watched as he fell to the ground once again looking at me his eyes rolled back and I knew that he could die

“NO. J’ONN!” I screamed at the top of my voice I don’t know why but it was instinct maybe someone would be able to reach him in time.

I saw as his breathing faltered and I ran forward not listening to Indigo’s taunts I couldn’t hear her. 

“No, no. Don’t leave…I…I love you to much.” I sobbed into his armour I couldn’t see him breathing I had finally said it to his face.

But was it too late?

+i

I wanted to remember what Alex had said as I had been injured. I knew it had been something more than a little important her tone of voice had told me that and the intensity of her thoughts had also alerted me to the fact that whatever she was saying was one of the most important things of her life. But for the life of me I couldn’t remember. 

As I flew off to find Eliza I could stop thinking about what she had said. As I flew over the city I closed my eyes and tried to recall her voice. She had been screaming No quite a lot but then it became fuzzy as I had lost consciousness. 

Oh for the love of H’rommer it didn’t matter now all I had to make sure of was that she was safe and that Kara was alright. I loved both of them in different ways but I still loved them. 

Okay my crush on Alex had been building up ever since I had met her I couldn’t deny it but it had really started to show after she knew about me I found myself not being able to take my eyes of her sometime and had to drastically kick myself or run in the other direction to snap out of it.

Finally I found Eliza’s house recognizing the beach that Alex had told me about so many times before running up I called out I had to get Eliza she was probably our last hope.

Then suddenly it hit me. I knew what she had said. I know and I smiled even in this dire situation.

A Few Hours Later

“J’onn are you feeling any better?” Her soft voice floated in almost unnoticeably as I tried to recognise the different voices of the department. I would always recognises hers.

“Alex what are you doing here? If they find you talking to me you could be arrested…again.” But to be honest I didn’t really want her to go 

“Yeah I’m still holding out for you J’onn. And I am not going anywhere anytime soon. So how are you feeling?” 

“To be honest, relived even though there’s something that keeps bothering me.”

“And what would that be?” 

“I remember you saying something to me as I was injured and blanked out but I can’t remember what.”

“Oh umm it wasn’t important.” Alex shifted and for the first time in his life her knew that Alex had bare faced lied to him but he decided to let it rest…for now.

“Okay then. How close are you to getting free?”

“J’onn…” The warning in her voice was obvious but nether less

“Alex I never want to be in the position of seeing you in danger like that because of me. Ever. Again.” 

“Why?”

“Because…I…I” He stammered knowing what he wanted to say saying it on the other hand was probably going to be about the hardest thing he had ever done in his life

“Because what J’onn?”

“Because I love you too much to lose you. Especially because of that bastard General Lane” He whispered almost to quietly 

Alex stared at him before literally falling into his arms sobbing. Her hands wrapped around his neck being careful not to aggravate his wound to much.

Finally she looked up with uncertainty in her eyes she seemed to be studying him. Before he brought his rough hands to her face and gently pulled her down to kiss her soft lips. How could she be so tough and have so many scars and still have feather soft lips?

She flew into it not breaking off till she was literally about to die from lack of oxygen. Her head fell against his chest before she looked up and smiled.

“I can’t believe it took five bloody times before you said it.”


End file.
